


"This isn't What it Looks Like"

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda Crackish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto is drunker than he thought, leading to an unfortunate encounter and an awkward confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This isn't What it Looks Like"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: " LETS DANCE" and, though this didn't turn out like I had originally planned, I kinda like it :)  
> Enjoy!

The school ceremony was long and tedious. Makoto could hardly wait till it was over, but the thought of seeing his boyfriend, Souske, helped him through it.

They were going to meet up with the boys from Samezuka, who were also having their ceremony that day, and it was supposed to be a fun party for the swim teams. Held at the pool, of course. 

The day went smoothly, the Iwatobi boys going to the Academy around 8. Nagisa had managed to bring a good a ount of alcohol, getting the boys getting more than slightly drunk. Sometime towards 10, they ran out of snacks and Makoto and Souske, being the most sober, were the designated errand boys. 

They were wasking through an empty parking lot when Makoto had an idea. Pulling out his phone, he put on some music. Setting his bags down, he motioned to Souske.

"LET'S DANCE!!!" 

Maybe he was more drunk than he thought, but in that moment, all he wanted was to just hold Souske.

"You're drunk." There was laughter in Souske's voice, and a fond smile on his face.

"And you're sexy." Makoto laughed, tugging at Souske's arms. "C'mon! Dance with me!"

Huffing affectionately, Souske set his bags besice Makoto's. He ran towards Makoto, picking him up and swinging him in his arms. 

Putting him down gently, he seized his lover's hands. Makoto laughed breathlessly in his ear, swinging to and fro energeticly, in time to the pop song on his radio station. 

They continued like that till they were panting for air. Jumping and flailing their arms, spinning each other around, till they collapsed on the ground. 

Makoto snuggled into Souske's arms, then kissed him. They were interrupted by a loud whistle. They broke apart quickly. They had completely forgotten that they were in public. 

They looked up to see Nagisa, phone in hand. "Just so you know, I filmed the entire thing. You guys are freaking adorkable, you know that? I can't believe I didn't figure it out! My gaydar needs some work."

Makoto stuttered, "Uh, Nagisa-"

"I wanted to eat ice cream and was to drunk to remember how to text, so I ran after you guys. Good thing I did to. Who knows when you would've told us."

Souske had merely sat, stoicly silent. Makoto grasped his hand, not entirely sure what was even happening. He really was drunker than he thought.

Nagisa squeed, "You guys are too cute! Not as cute as Rei and me, but still cute!"

Makoto was stunned, "Wait, you're....?"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Well, duh. I mean, we're not exactly subtle about it. It'd make sense if you didn't know about Rin and Haru-chan, though. They're so emotionally constipated I'm surprised they were able to get to the holding hand stage."

Makoto seemed to be in shock, "Wait, Haru-chan too?" He turned to Souske, "Did you know any of this?"

Souske nodded, "I had my suspicions. It was pretty obvious."

"We're all over each other, soaking wet, in speedos. It'd be weirder if any of us were still straight."

"You're so clueless sometimes, Makoto." Souske kissed Makoto's cheek, nuzzling into his shoulder. "But that's why I fell for you."

Makoto's reply was cut off by the sound of Nagisa's phone. "Oh, fuck, I gotta get the ice cream. See you lovebird later!" 

He then stumbled off, in pursuit of cold sweetness. 

Souske turned to Makoto, "I think it's time to head back."

"Yeah... think Nagisa will be fine?"

"I just saw Rei walk past, they should be fine. Now, I want to get back so I can defile my bed one last time."

Makoto laughed, "Right away, sir."

They gathered their things, making their way back slowly. Carrying their bags in one hand, they held hands with the other. 

"Hey, Makoto."

"Yeah, Souske?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it, I guess......  
> Hope you guys had fun this past week! Feel free to check out my other stuff, or just spam me with msg and comments :D


End file.
